


You Can Choose One

by Jemily_Hayley19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, The Final Problem, season 4 fix it
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemily_Hayley19/pseuds/Jemily_Hayley19
Summary: Mycroft, John a Sherlock se snaží za cenu vlastních životů dostat ven z Sherrinfordu, jenže musí projít "experimentem" Eurus a plnit její úkoly.Fix it na The final problem, zároveň součást soundtrackové výzvy.





	You Can Choose One

**Author's Note:**

> Tak je to tady. Fanfikce kvůli které jsem se znova podívala na The final problem. Ještě pořád mám osypky. Tahle fanfikce je součástí soundtrackové výzvy, při které jsem si měla vybrat šest skladeb a podle jejich názvů, napsat povídku. Samozřejmě jsem si zase jednou nemohla pomoct a skladeb zde mám sedm a to:  
> Brother mine – Favorite room – Pick up – Doing a good thing - Open your eyes – Gunshot - In the tower.  
> +Jsem si při zpětném čtením všimla, že by to klidně mohl být zakomponovaná ještě jedna skladba, ale 7 bohatě stačí. 
> 
> Tato povídka je věnována Makyně, protože mi řekla, že to nezvládnu a Terce, protože mi ukradla počítač a nastavila tam tu nejhnusnější Sherlolly tapetu na světě. Taky vás miluju.  
> Taky moc děkuju Kamči a poděkování patří i Julči, za vymyšlení názvu (protože kdo by řekl, že napíšu skoro 6000 slov, ale název mít nebudu).  
> Do téhle povídky jsem zároveň nevědomky vložila kousek svého vlastního příběhu, až po dopsání jedné z pasáží jsem si všimla, jak moc mi to můj příběh připomíná. Ale nakonec jsem celkem spokojená, takže doufám, že si to užijete.

John se snažil moc napřemýšlet nad tím, co se právě stalo. Sherlock vešel do místnosti jako první, se zbraní v ruce a Mycroftem a Johnem za sebou.  
Právě zemřeli tři lidé. Kvůli nim.  
John se snažil přesvědčit sám sebe, že s tím nic udělat nemohli. Ale hlavně na to nechtěl myslet. Musí jít dál. Protože ať tohle bude mít konec jakýkoliv, konec to mít musí. Zvlášť když je Eurus obeznámila s výbušninami v podlahách, které může kdykoliv aktivovat.  
Všichni se zastavili v malé, tmavé místnosti, ve které je pouze televize. A netrvá to dlouho, než se z ní zase ozve.  
„Konečná!" Zatrylkuje Moriarty a John sevře pěsti. Zvuk jeho hlasu mu pije krev a velký podíl na tom má fakt, že si byl jistý, že už ten zvuk nebude muset nikdy v životě slyšet. Otočí se na obrazovku, na které se po Moriartym okamžitě objeví Eurus.  
Konečná?  
„Moji další hru můžou hrát jen dva," oznámí Eurus a všichni tři si vymění pohledy. „Mycroft zůstává. John a Sherlock pokračují," dodá zbytek instrukcí a za nimi se otevřou další dveře. John se podívá na ně a potom zpět na Sherlocka. Ten sleduje svou sestru na obrazovce, zbraň pěvně svírá v rukách.  
„Proč?" Zeptá se Sherlock a Eurus si povzdychne.  
„Ach, Sherlocku, vždycky tak netrpělivý. Pro tenhle úkol budeš potřebovat pouze Johna. A měl bys mít radost. Dávám ti toho lepšího člověka," poznamená a místnost se znova zbarví červenou.  
„Tik tak tik tak tik tak tik tak."  
„Jděte," řekne Mycroft mezi tikáním Moriartyho. Sherlock i John se na něj podívají a John po dlouhé době zažije jeden z jejich tichých, nemluvných rozhovorů, kterým rozumí jen oni dva. Oni dva a Eurus Holmesová.  
„Och, to ne, já ho nezabiju," zasměje se Eurus. „Jaká by v tom byla zábava? I když Mycroft je určitě člověk, který by si takový osud zasloužil," dodá a John už se neudrží. Nemůže ho přece navždy vinit z něčeho, o čem si myslel, že je pro ni dobré.  
„Tak tě tady zavřel," vypadne z Johna dřív, než nad tím zkusí zapřemýšlet a pozornost všech v místnosti i té, která v místnosti není, se zaměří na něj. „To z něj nedělá špatného člověka."  
Eurus se zasměje.  
„Jsem moc ráda, že to zmiňuješ, Johne."  
„Eurus přestaň," vstoupí do toho Mycroft.  
„Sherlocku, víš, že Mycroft mi zařídil rozhovor s Moriartym?" Vypálí najednou Eurus a Sherlock se podívá na Mycrofta.  
„Pětiminutový, nemonitorovaný rozhovor s Jimem Moriartym," dodá a John si uvědomí, že tohle Sherlock nevěděl.  
„Její vánoční dárek, před pěti lety," osvětlí víc Mycroft, jakoby se snažil omluvit, za to co spáchal. Sherlock na Mycrofta pouze zírá, neschopný slova. John přemýšlí, kam tohle Eurus směřuje.  
„Oh, ale to není to nejlepší."  
„Eurus, to stačí."  
„Mycroft nejenže mi přivedl Moriartyho. On. Pro Moriartyho. Pracoval," a ve chvíli, kdy to Eurus řekne, se svět na malou chvilku přestane točit. Sherlock pustí zbraň. A zavrávorá. A i přesto, jak moc je John v šoku, je připravený, ho chytnout. V tom nejhorším případě. Jako vždycky.  
„Mycrofte?" Zeptá se Sherlock, doufající, že Eurus lže, ale obrázek v jeho hlavě se už začal doplňovat. Všechny ty chvíle, kdy ho Mycroft varoval. Kdy se ho snažil držet pryč. Mycroft zvedne svůj pohled ze země a podívá se Sherlockovi do očí.  
„Vyhrožoval mi. Vyhrožoval mi tvou smrtí," zašeptá Mycroft, ale i tak ho všichni slyší. Sherlock pouze zírá s otevřenou pusou. A John na tom není o moc líp.  
„Nastupovat," ozve se znova zvesela Moriarty a John se ohlédne. Musí jít dál.  
„Sherlocku," osloví ho John a Sherlock se na něj podívá. Ve tváři má vepsaný zmatek. A možná strach. A Johna bolí, ho takhle vidět. Ale musí jít.  
„Pouze připomínám, že v podlahách jsou stále výbušniny," připomene se Eurus a John přejde ke dveřím a nahlédne dovnitř. Ta samá místnost. Akorát že další dveře, jsou otevřené taky. A to uvnitř je…  
„Odpusť mi, bratříčku," řekne lítostivě Mycroft Sherlockovi, který na něj pořád zírá, protože na nic jiného se nezmůže.  
„Sherlocku!" Zavolá John z místnosti vedle a Sherlock přejde ke dveřím, stále sleduje Mycrofta. A dělá to do chvíle až do té doby, než se před ním dveře zavřou.  
Sherlock se ještě chvíli dívá do dveří. Jeho bratr. Pracoval pro Moriartyho. Aby ho zachránil. Pracoval s jeho největším nepřítelem. S člověkem, který mohl stát Johna život.  
„Sherlocku?" Ozve se znova a Sherlock se za voláním svého jména konečně otočí a až teď uvidí všechno to, co John už viděl. Stejný místnost, další televize. S otevřenou rakví uvnitř. A uvolněnými dveřmi.  
„Johne?" Zeptá se Sherlock, přejde rakev a jde k těm dalším, otevřeným dveřím, ale nestačí se přiblížit ani na metr. Protože dveře se zavřou.  
Sherlock se k nim rozběhne.  
„Johne!" Vykřikne a vrazí do nich rukama. „Johne!"  
Zapne se obrazovka, ze které se opět ozve Eurus.  
„Sherlocku, jsme v blázinci, jak moc si myslíš, že budou zdi a dveře zvukotěsné?" Zeptá se ho a Sherlock se přesune před televizi. Před rakev. Je naštvaný. Vzala mu Mycrofta. A teď mu vzala Johna. Možná je chce jen oddělit, je to přece Sherlock, kdo má trpět. Ale co když jim něco udělá?  
„Eurus, nech Johna na pokoji," řekne jí ve chvíli, kdy zkoumá rakev. Nikdo mu neodpoví. Je to jenom spodek rakve, pro muže, menšího vzrůstu, ale rozhodně ne pro dítě. Sherlock se podívá ke zdi a uvidí druhou část rakve, vrch, který před tím celou dobu přehlížel. Přejde k ní. A ve chvíli kdy ji otočí.  
Ji skoro hned pustí.  
JOHN HAMISH WATSON, stojí vyryté na víku rakve.  
Jednoduše vyryté, orámované.  
Zasahující.  
Sherlockovi se začnou třást ruce.  
„Eurus?!" Zakřičí a vezme vrch rakve, položí ji na spodek. „Eurus!" Zakřičí znovu a přejde k televizi. To nemůže udělat. Nemůže mu vzít Johna. Ať si vezme jeho, ať si vezme Sherlocka!  
Ale v nikdy, v žádném případě Johna.  
To nedovolí.  
Eurus se znova objeví.  
„Neruš mě, jsem v polovině experimentu," řekne rychle, přesouvající svou pozornost jinam, skoro ani nebere Sherlocka v potaz.  
„Co jsi mu udělala?" Stihne se ještě zeptat Sherlock a Euros se na něj podívá, na tváři se jí objeví malý úsměv.  
„Vítej v mé oblíbené místnosti," sdělí a jak rychle se objevila, tak taky zmizí. Sherlock přejde ke dveřím. Jsou moc velké, moc těžké, moc silné. Nezvládne to. Nezvládne nic. Nemůže udělat nic. Pocítí takovou zoufalost, jako snad ještě nikdy v životě.  
„Eurus, udělám cokoliv!" Zakřičí ještě jednou, ale ona na něj nereaguje.  
John. Jeho John. Ona ho zabije. Jeho Johna.  
Sherlock se opře o zeď, ani se nesnaží uklidnit svůj dech. Vidí před sebou jen tu rakev. Rakev určenou pro Johna.  
„Johne," zašeptá, plně si vědom toho, že ho nikdo neuslyší. Nikdo. Nemá nikoho.  
„Ale Sherlocku, snad jsi mi neusnul," ozve se a Sherlock otevře oči. Cítí se trochu malátně, ale Eurus ho probudí zpátky do reality. Rychlostí blesku přejde k obrazovce.  
„Kde je, co jsi mu udělala?" Zeptá se Sherlock a Eurus se usměje.  
„Nejde o to, co jsem mu udělala já," řekne a na obrazovce se objeví John. Jak se opírá o rakev. Akorát o delší „Jde o to, co mu uděláš ty," Sherlock sleduje Johna, jak se opírá a vrtí hlavou.  
„Je to pro tebe tak těžké, to přiznat?" Zeptá se Eurus, ale neptá se Sherlocka. Ne, ona se ptá Johna.  
„Přestaň," řekne John a zvedne hlavu, podívá se na Eurus na obrazovce. Sherlock ho vidí z kamery a při pohledu na něj mu spadl kámen ze srdce. Ze srdce, o kterém ví jenom díky Johnovi. A které taky bije jenom pro Johna.  
Žije. John žije.  
„Ale no tak, Johny," pokračuje Eurus a Sherlockova nevolnost se začne vracet. „Sherlock nás slyší. A nezapomeň, že když to nepřiznáš, nemusí to přežít," říká Johnovi a Sherlock pochopí. Je to jeho rakev. V té druhé místnosti. John má jeho rakev. Jenže co má přiznat?  
„Nemám co, přiznat," snaží se dál John. Sherlock nechápe. Co by mohl John přiznat, za co by se styděl, co by si nechtěl připustit? Že se Sherlockem po smrti Mary nemluvil? Že se od něj držel dál? To oba věděli a nic jiného John neudělal. Tak co to mohlo být?  
„Je pro tebe tak těžké, si přiznat, že jsi zamilovaný do sociopata?" Zeptá se Eurus. A Sherlockovo srdce se zastaví.  
John sklopí hlavu.  
„Nejsem do něj zamilovaný," řekne, stále se dívá do země a pro Sherlocka je to jako rána.  
Ví to, ví, že do něj John není zamilovaný. A jak by vůbec mohl, být zamilovaný do někoho, jako je Sherlock. Ale i tak, slyšet od něj tahle slova, není jednoduché. Protože i přes veškerou Sherlockovu snahu si to nepřipouštět, distancovat se od toho… To k ničemu nevedlo. Akorát to všechno zhoršilo.  
A co když Eurus ví, o Shelockových citech pro Johna? Co když mu to řekne?  
„To opravdu nejsi," řekne Eurus a jedna Sherlockova část doufá, že to tímhle ukončí, že ho pustí za Johnem. Jenže jaký by to mělo potom smysl? „Ty ho miluješ."  
Sherlockův svět se znovu zastaví. Nemiluje ho. John ho nemiluje. Ani by nemohl. Je si tím jistý. Dává to velmi nahlas najevo všem a… A taky ho od sebe odstrčil. Poslal Sherlocka pryč. Ve chvíli, kdy ho potřeboval nejvíc.  
Jenže John se podívá přímo do kamery. A pak znova poníženě sklopí hlavu.  
„Eurus, on mě nemiluje," řekne Sherlock, netuší, jestli ho může slyšet John, natož jestli ho slyší Eurus.  
„Sherlocku nepřerušuj," oznámí mu tak, aby to slyšel i John, který se stále dívá do země.  
„Tak Johne. Buď to můžeš konečně přiznat a zachránit nejlepšího přítele nebo to v sobě dál dusit a nechat ho zemřít," mluví dál a Sherlockovi se chce křičet, řvát na ni, ať toho nechá. Pochopil to, chápe o čem celé tohle je. Je to o tom, zranit ho, nechat ho slyšet něco, co chce víc než cokoliv na světě, něco o čem ví, že to tak nikdy nebude. A taky Johnovi říct, že ho Sherlock miluje. Aby ho od sebe znovu odstrčil. Protože to by John nezvládl, že ne? Žít se Sherlockem bok po boku, s vědomím, co k němu Sherlock cítí. Mohl by mu říct cokoliv, ale nepomohlo by to.  
Jenže proč se John chová tak jak se chová?  
„Jsem si jistá, že to věděla i Mary," poznamená Eurus a Sherlock na Johnovi vidí, jak se mu napnou svaly. „Myslíš, že ostatní byli tak slepí, že to neviděli, nebo jí to neříkali z lítosti?"  
„Dost," procedí John skrz zuby.  
„Eurus, přestaň," snaží se Sherlock dál. „Prosím," dodá ještě, ale Eurus ho ignoruje.  
„Vždyť i když umírala, tak si jí ani neřekl, že ji miluješ. Nebo jsi ji nemiloval?"  
„Přestaň!" Zakřičí John a bouchne pěstí do rakve, až se zatřese. Sherlock sebou při tom trhne. John se otočí od kamery a projede si rukou vlasy. Otočí se zpátky.  
„Dobře. Chceš to vědět?" Zeptá se, jeho vztek polevil. „Miluju ho," řekne vážně a ještě než Sherlockovo srdce přestane úplně bít, se John podívá do kamery. „Miluju tě, Sherlocku," a tehdy se obraz vypne.  
Sherlock stojí další minutu v naprostém šoku.  
Jeho srdce, o kterém si tak dlouho myslel, že ho nemá, asi vybuchne. Štěstím, smutkem, vztekem, strachem.  
Protože ho John miluje.  
Protože je John vězněný jeho sestrou.  
Protože Johnovi hrozí nebezpečí.  
Protože mu to chce říct taky a nemůže.  
Nemůže mu říct, ať nemá strach.  
„Miluju tě, Sherlocku," ozývá se mu pořád a pořád a pořád dokola v hlavě a Sherlock má skutečně pocit, jakoby padal a musí opřít o rakev.  
Rakev.  
„Eurs," vyhrkne Sherlock a pokusí se znovu se napřímit. „Máš, co si chtěla, nech mě s ním mluvit," řekne znova, není si jistý, jestli Eurus pořád nemluví s Johnem.  
Ale Eurus se objeví na obrazovce před Sherlockem.  
„A co si myslíš, že jsem chtěla?" Zeptá se a Sherlock se podiví. Původně si myslel, že chtěla Sherlocka mučit. Aby viděl, co by mohl mít, ale nemůže. Ale potom co…  
„Miluju tě, Sherlocku."  
Došlo mu, že to bylo pravděpodobně jen proto, aby trpěl, protože tohle mohl mít tak dávno. A pokud něco neudělá, mohlo by být i pozdě. A taky aby mu ukázala, jak moc velká slabina pro něj John je.  
Sherlock jí přesně tohle sdělí.  
„Ach, Sherlocku," řekne s úsměvem na tváři a podívá se do strany. „Vždycky to nemusí být jen o tobě," vysvětlí mu a Sherlockovo srdce schytá další ránu, že přemýšlí, kolik toho může tenhle opotřebovaný orgán snést.  
„John."  
„Co jsem chtěla, bylo totiž zlomit Johna," potvrdí a Sherlock přejde ke dveřím, protože se přes ně nějak musí dostat, prostě musí! „Aby věděl, že jeho nejhlubší tajemství, to tajemství, které skrývá už tolik let, je venku. Aby si věděl, že člověk, kterého miluje a o kterém si myslí, že by to tak nikdy cítit nemohl, to ví," Eurus mluví dál a Sherlock začne bušit do dveří, snaží se tam nějak dostat, i když ví, že to nemá cenu.  
„Oh, on brečí. Zajímá tě to?"  
„Johne!" Křičí Sherlock, ale pokud ho John slyší, tak žádná odezva nepřichází. Musí tam jít, musí mu to říct.  
„Pusť mě za ním," zavrčí Sherlock, jak znovu přejde k rakvi a zahledí se na ni.  
„Kéž by to šlo," poznamená Eurus a Sherlock se podívá na obrazovku. Na smějící se oči jeho sestry. „Obávám se, že John Watson momentálně není při smyslech.“  
Co se v následujících minutách stalo, si Sherlock není úplně jistý. Ví, že ještě nějakou dobu křičel na Eurus, ať ho pustí za Johnem, dokonce prosil, prosil, že udělá cokoliv. Jenže Eurus se na něj dívala ledově klidným pohledem.  
A pak mu to i ukázala.  
John seděl, opřený o zeď a…  
Nehýbal se. On se nehýbal.  
Proboha.  
„Žije," řekla Eurus, dřív než se Sherlock začal strachovat ještě víc. „Ale na jak dlouho to záleží na tobě."  
A tehdy se to stalo. Sherlock bouchnul pěsti do rakve, přesně tak, jak to před pár minutami udělal John, akorát mnohem silněji. A do středu. A tak začal. Bouchal do té rakve a kopal a ničil a lámal. Protože už nikdy, nikdy, tu věc nechce vidět. Už nikdy s jeho jménem na ní.  
Když skončil, po tvářích mu tekl pot smíchaný se slzami, které se během jeho výbuchu objevili. Celé tělo ho bolelo a on klesl na podlahu, vedle trosek z rakve.  
John ho miluje. John je v nebezpečí.  
„Seber se, Sherlocku," ozve se a Sherlock pevně stiskne víčka. Nechce ji slyšet, nechce ji poslouchat a nechce vědět, co s ním plánuje, ale musí zachránit Johna.  
A žádná jiná motivace by ho na nohy nedostala tak rychle, jako záchrana Johna.  
Sherlock se postaví, vlasy rozcuchané a postoj malátný.  
„Čeká nás dlouhá cesta," oznámí mu a ještě než Sherlock vůbec stihne tu myšlenku zpracovat, ho do krku trefí uspávací šipka.  
A jak klesá, mezi trosky rakve, na které bylo jméno jediného muže, kterého miluje a kterého kdy milovat bude, vybaví se mu jediná věc.  
„Miluju tě, Sherlocku." 

 

„Sherlocku!"  
Sherlock sebou trhne a otevře oči. John. John je v nebezpečí.  
Jenže kde je on sám?  
„Dobré ráno, Sherlocku," ozve se hlas Eurus, přesně ten hlas, který by po probuzení nikdy nechtěl slyšet. Sherlock leží na stole, kolem sebe má tmu. Kromě světla, vycházející z něčeho za ním. Obrazovka, dojde mu ihned. Sherlock se pomalu zvedne a rozhlédne se kolem. Leží na stole, v tmavé místnosti, ve starém domě. V černé místnosti, do které proudí slabší světlo jen z oken a z televize vedle něj. Je na ní Eurus, samozřejmě, jenže Sherlock se zadívá na okno. Nebo spíš k oknu.  
Poznává ho. Poznává to místo.  
Jeho hlavou probleskne vzpomínka na ten pokoj, na tenhle pokoj. Byl žlutý, s černou podlahou. A u toho okna si hrával.  
Je to jejich starý dům.  
„Poznáváš to tady?" Ozve se Eurus a Sherlock přejede pohledem po celé místnosti. „Tady jsem tě viděla naposledy," zavrčí a Sherlock si vzpomene, vzpomene si na to, jak ho jeho maminka držela a šeptala mu, že Eurus bude v pořádku. Ale sama se nedívala, jak ji odvážejí.  
Sherlock se otočí na Eurus, která vypadá neuvěřitelně naštvaně.  
„Vzali mě pryč a ty jsi neudělal nic. Místo toho jsi a mě zapomněl."  
„Byl jsem dítě," brání se dál Sherlock.  
„To já byla taky," řekne mu a na tváři se jí rozleje malý úsměv, který ji však udělá ještě děsivější. „Ale Mycroft nebyl," dodá a tím Sherlocka přivede zpátky do reality. Mycroft. Mycroft a John. Ti jsou teď priorita.  
„Kde jsou?" Zeptá se, rozhlíží se kolem sebe. Dveře ven jsou otevřené dokořán, takže mu Eurus nechala cestu ven. Jenže proč? Podívá se zpátky na Eurus, jenže ta už tam není.  
Místo ní jsou tam záběry kamer.  
Záběry ukazující Johna a Mycrofta.  
„Pořád žijí, ale jak dlouho je na tobě," řekne Eurus a nechá se Sherlocka dívat dál. John je ve studně, v té, která je v lese, to místo, kolem kterého se Sherlock bál chodit a kde ho Eurus nabádala, ať se nahne a podívá se dovnitř. To místo, kde Eurus zabila jeho psa.  
Mycroft je v nějaké tmavé místnosti, připoutaný za ruce i nohy stejně jako John.  
Oba spí.  
„Co jsi jim udělala?" Zeptá se Sherlock a dívá se na Mycrofta. Je v tmavé místnosti, ale nebude to dům, je pod ním stará, dřevěná podlaha, pokrytá slámou a díry ve zdech. Je ve stodole. Stodole, která je okolo třiceti metrů, před jejich domem.  
„Pod stolem najdeš klíč a baterku," prozradí mu Eurus, naprosto ignoruje Sherlockovu předchozí otázku. Sherlock se zohne, baterku nahmatá snadno a rozsvítí ji. „Klíčem odemkneš jak Johna tak Mycrofta," pokračuje a Sherlock uvidí klíč a natáhne se ke druhé straně stolu. Vstane.  
„Mycroft je ve stodole, jdi zadním vchodem. Nebo jdi za Johnem, lesem. Je tam přichystaný žebřík," vysvětluje.  
„Ale?" Zeptá se Sherlock, čekající na ten háček.  
„Ale oba je zachránit nestihneš," zašeptá a pokračuje dál, ještě než Sherlock stihne její odpověď pochopit. Protože pro něj není možné, aby jednoho z nich ztratil. „Studna se právě začala plnit vodou. Jenže Mycroft má u sebe bombu, která právě začala odpočítávat," řekne a obojí mu ukáže, jak u Johnových nohou začala stoupat voda a jak se úhel záběru u Mycrofta zvětšil, aby viděl bombu kousek od jeho těla. „Můžeš zachránit jednoho, ale oba zachránit nestihneš," řekne mu Eurus s úsměvem a jedna Sherlocka část stále nevěří tomu, co vidí, protože Mycroftovi ani Johnovi se přece nic stát nemůže. Ne, vždycky si najdou cestu ven, ať už jsou v jakémkoliv nebezpečí.  
„Tak kdo to bude? Mycroft nebo John?"  
Chce po něm, aby si vybral.  
„Tvůj bratr nebo tvůj přítel?"  
Chce, aby jednoho z nich zabil.  
„Člověk, který tě miluje nebo člověk, kterého miluješ ty?"  
Sherlock stojí, neschopný pohybu. Část jeho mozku počítá, počítá, jak by mohl obojí stihnout, jenže Eurus mu neřekla, kolik má času. Ta druhá část panikaří, křičí a chce, aby všechno to utrpení skončilo.  
„Ztrácíš čas, víš to?" Zeptá se ho, užívající si Sherlockovu bolest.  
A Sherlock se rozhodne.  
„Děláš dobrou věc!" Zakřičí za ním ještě Eurus, ale Sherlock ji nevnímá, protože běží a v uších se mu vaří krev. Musí ho zachránit, prostě musí. Klíč svírá pěvně v rukách a běží dál, dokud nedoběhne až k němu.  
„Johne!" Zakřičí na něj a baterkou si posvítí dovnitř. Vodu mu stoupla až k pasu, ale neprobudila ho.  
„Johne!" Zakřičí znovu, baterku odhodí pryč a pořád s klíčem v pěsti dovnitř strčí žebřík tak, aby byl konec proti Johnovi. Začne lézt dolů, a když už je skoro u vody seskočí a přejde (nebo spíš přeplave) k Johnovi.  
John pořád nereaguje, oči má zavřené, ale Sherlock druhou rukou nahmatá jeho puls. Žije.  
Tři, dva…  
Sherlock se potopí a nahmatá Johnovi chodidla. Snaží se, aby klíč za žádnou cenu nepustil a odemkne jednu nohu.  
Dochází mu kyslík, ale ještě ne tak, aby to bylo kritické a odemkne i druhou. S klíčem stále v rukách se vynoří ven a nadechne se.  
„Johne," zašeptá znovu a vyskočí, aby se zachytil o řetěz, který vede z Johnových pout na rukách. Odemkne mu jednu ruku, která mu bezvládně spadne kolem těla a Sherlock Johna chytí, než mu odemkne i druhou.  
„Johne," řekne znovu, Johnovo bezvládné tělo na něm visí a Sherlock ví, že to nebude trvat dlouho, než ani on nedosáhne na dno. Klíč si strčí do náprsní kapsy košile a zavře ji. „Johne, otevři oči," říká a jednou rukou vezme Johnovu tvář, druhou ho drží. Sherlockovo srdce tluče rychle jako nikdy. Musí žít. John musí žít.  
„Johne, prosím, otevři oči," zanaříká a lehce ho pleskne po tvářích. A znovu.  
„Sherlocku," zakňourá John a Sherlock se přerývavě nadechne. Jeho srdce poskočí tak moc, že si pomyslí, že to John musel cítit.  
„Johne," vykřikne skoro Sherlock a přitiskne k sobě Johna ještě pevněji, aby nezačal panikařit a něco si neudělal.  
„Kde to jsme?" Zeptá se ještě rozespale John, který si začíná uvědomovat, jak blízko vlastně Sherlockovi je, ale Sherlock je už hlavou jinde. Nechce nic jiného, než mu říct všechno, ale teď na to není čas.  
„Musíme zachránit Mycrofta," řekne jenom, podívá se na Johna, jejich obličeje jsou tak blízko u sebe, jako snad nikdy jindy.  
John kývne. 

 

John vyleze jako první a Sherlock si ještě při cestě nahoru šáhne do kapsy, aby se ujistil, že klíč pořád má. Leze tak rychle, že se bojí, že pod ním žebřík spadne, ale když konečně vyleze nahoru, vidí Johna, který už sebral baterku, jak se třese zimou a rozhlíží kolem.  
Musí jít.  
„Poběž," řekne Sherlock a začne utíkat vpřed, John utíká za ním. Sherlock si vzdáleně uvědomuje, že John nemá boty a že by měl zpomalit, ale o nic z toho teď nejde. Jde o Mycrofta.  
Musí zachránit Mycrofta, protože nemůže, za žádnou cenu nemůže zemřít. Doufá, že Eurus to odvolá a vezme si ho, vezme si Sherlocka a nechá Johna i Mycrofta jít, i když ví, že by ji to udělat nenechali. Bojovali by. A proto on musí bojovat pro ně.  
John běží dál za ním, lapá po dechu, oba jsou promrzlí. Objeví se kousek od Sherlockova domu, který oběhnou a konečně ji uvidí. Stodola.  
Asi 30 metrů před nimi.  
Musí jít.  
Sherlock přejde k Johnovi, blíž než původně plánoval a podívá se mu do očí. John vzhlédne.  
„Zůstaň tady," řekne mu jenom, protože nemůže ztrácet čas, ale John ho chytí za loket a donutí ho, aby se otočil zpátky.  
„Sherlocku-"  
„Johne, nemůžu tě ztratit," přizná Sherlock a John vzhlédne, ale dřív, než mu stihne něco říct, se Sherlock rozběhne.  
Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft, nic jiného v hlavě není, než to, že ho musí zachránit. Jenže se nedostane blíž.  
Protože-  
„Sherlocku!"  
Sherlock se rány lekne, položí ho na zem.  
Ze stodoly odlétnou třísky a začne z ní stoupat oheň, ale Sherlock nic z toho nevnímá. Nevnímá teplo na své tváři. Ani to, že k němu přiběhne John a začne na něj mluvit a kontrolovat jestli je v pořádku. Nevnímá nic. Jediné co vidí před očima, je ta hořící stodola a to…  
A to, že v ní byl jeho bratr. Jeho bratr Mycroft, kterého zabil.  
,Zabil sem ho´ prolíná se dál a dál v jeho hlavě a on pořád sleduje tu stodolu, ten oheň, který se pořád nezmenšuje a vnímá tu bolest, která se rozpíná v jeho hrudi.  
Je mrtvý. Jeho bratr, Mycroft Holmes je mrtvý. Kvůli němu.  
Ve chvíli kdy Sherlock znova začne vnímat okolí, je všechno jinak. John ho drží, objímá ho pažemi a kolébá ho ze strany na stranu. A Sherlock mu brečí do promoklé košile.  
Není žádná šance, že by to Mycroft přežil.  
John ho dál kolíbá a Sherlock se snaží uklidnit, ale čím déle se o to pokouší, tím horší to je. A najednou Sherlock ucítí, že se John napne a sevře ruce v pěsti. Sherlock se podívá nahoru, na jeho obličej a uvidí, jak se John dívá někam za Sherlocka, ve tváři čistá nenávist smíšená se strachem.  
„Sherlocku," řekne a začne vstávat, takže se Sherlock začne zvedat s ním. „Vstaň a zůstaň za mnou," poručí mu John a Sherlock konečně otočí hlavu a podívá se tam, kam John upírá pohled už delší dobu. Eurus.  
Stojí pár metrů od nich a dívá se na hořící dům, na tváři spokojený výraz a Sherlock zatouží takovou nenávist, že se vrhne dopředu, ale John ho automaticky zastaví a strčí ho za sebe, protože si všiml toho, čeho Sherlock ne.  
Že Eurus ve druhé ruce drží zbraň. Otočí hlavu a podívá se na ně.  
Usměje se.  
„Jim Moriarty věděl, že se rozhodneš takhle," okomentuje to, jakoby to byla nějaká sázka. „Ostatně kdo by to netušil," dodá a Sherlock se znova začne cpát dopředu, ale John má ruku pořád nataženou a odmítá ho pustit. John Eurus propaluje nenávistným pohledem, i když Eurus se na něj pořád usmívá.  
„Ale na konci jsme se shodli oba," řekne, musí mluvit hlasitěji, protože přece jenom od nich stojí pár metrů a před nimi hoří budova. A v tu chvíli napřáhne zbraň. A John je připravený vyrazit.  
„Johne, klidně to zkus, ale určitě si pamatuješ, že mušku mám dobrou a nic mi nabrání v tom, abych začala mířit na Sherlocka," řekne mu potom, co ho zastaví sám Sherlock, když chytne za nadloktí a silně zmáčkne. John se na něj podívá a vidí v Sherlockových očích strach a bolest. A nenávist.  
„Máš všechno, co jsi chtěla," vyprskne Sherlock, snaží se, aby se mu hlas tak netřásl. Eurus si odfrkne.  
„Co jsem chtěla," řekne s důrazem na každé slovo „bylo, abys trpěl. Aby si zažil to co já. To, že tě všichni opustí, protože si je zklamal. A přesně to zažiješ," řekne a ozve se výstřel. A v té chvíli Sherlock shodí Johna na zem a zakryje ho vlastním tělem. Sherlock dopadne na něj a John vykřikne, ale Sherlock nevydal žádný zvuk, jen se vyděšeně dívá dolů na Johna.  
„Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptá se vyděšeně Sherlock, dívá se Johnovi do očí a sleze z něj, aby se podíval kolem sebe. Z lesa začínají vylézat lidé a někde v dálce jde slyšet vrtulník. John se zvedne ze země, rozhlédne se kolem sebe. Z lesa vylézají lidé a John se podívá na Sherlocka. Sleduje jeho pohled až dolů, kde… Kde leží Sherlockova mrtvá sestra, zasažená do spánku. 

 

Lestradovi muži je našli přesně v čas. Sherlock Lestradovi zavolal ještě před tím, než Euros ovládla Sherrinfod, jenže než se tam dostali, byli oni už dávno pryč. Našli ale trasu lodi, která z Sherrinfordu vyjela a poté už bylo jednodušší je najít.  
Od toho večera uběhl týden.  
John uložil Rosie ve svém pokoji na Baker Street a sešel do obývacího pokoje. Vzpomněl si na Lestradův výraz, když je našli. Promočené, potlučené a hlavně zlomené, jak se dívají na hořící dům. A taky…  
Sherlock sebou tehdy zavrávoral dozadu, ale John to stihnul a chytil ho.  
„Johne, Johne, Johne," mumlal Sherlock pořád dokola a John ho držel, stejně jako předtím, pevně ho svíral pažemi, aby ho ujistil, že on nikam nejde.  
Při vzpomínce na ten večer sebou trhl a přešel k oknu.  
Přestěhoval se rychleji, než čekal, protože většina věcí co patřily Mary, byly už v krabicích a John taky moc věcí neměl. Navíc mu pomohli Molly a Lestrade. Nemohl tady Sherlocka nechat. Navíc mu Sherlock nabídl přestěhování už předtím, tentokrát ale neváhal. Ani na vteřinu ho nechtěl pustit z očí. Na pohřbu, tedy na dvojitém pohřbu, byl celou dobu vedle něj, na místě vyhrazeném pro rodinu, za kterou ho Sherlock považoval a na obědě u jeho rodičů vedle něj seděl i s Rosie, která aspoň trochu rozzařovala obličeje Sherlockových rodičů. A i když to Sherlock nijak najevo nedával, John věděl, že si jeho přítomnosti cení. Protože vždycky když se jenom na kousek vzdálil, začal Sherlock panikařit a hledat ho pohledem.  
Nenechal ho samotného, až doteď.  
Protože ve chvíli kdy šel uspat Rosie, uslyšel bouchnutí dveří a příchozí zprávu.  
Sakra, šel jsi jenom pro cigarety, už měl být zpátky.  
I když Sherlock mohl kouřit venku, protože co byl John s Rosie tady omezil skoro všechno co bylo nějak nebezpečné, hlasité, nebo jedovaté.  
Ale Johnovi to nedalo. 

Kde jsi?  
Napjatě čekal na odpověď, klepal nohou, a když zpráva konečně přišla, málem upustil mobil, jak ji chtěl hned vidět. 

Ve věži.  
Ve věži? Nemyslí snad…  
Jeho odpovědí byla fotka, která přišla vzápětí. Zasakroval, ale i tak otevřel dveře.  
„Paní Hudsonová?" Řekl John, jak letěl ze schodů do dolního bytu a bral si bundu. 

Jsem na cestě. 

Už jednou do Big Benu se Sherlockem lezl, takže si pamatoval, kudy chodí, ale netušil, že by zrovna tohle místo použil jako úkryt. Přece jenom, za hodinami moc místa nebylo.  
Vyškrábal se úplně nahoru a uviděl ho. Sherlock stál na druhém konci, než byl John, díval se na hodiny, a jak na něj dopadalo jenom to málo světla, tak vypadal opravdu nádherně.  
V tu chvíli Johna píchlo u srdce, protože si znova uvědomil, že spolu zatím (snad zatím) nemluvili o ničem z toho, co se tam tehdy stalo. O ničem.  
John už tak dál nemohl.  
Sherlock otočil hlavu a podíval se mu do očí, i přes tu vzdálenost se do sebe vpíjeli. John se nadechl, odhodlal se a vykročil vpřed. Sherlock se otočil zpátky, opřený o tyč za sebou a John si stoupnul vedle něj a opřel se úplně stejně.  
John si ho pořádně prohlédl. Nesmrděl cigaretami a ruce měl v kapsách.  
A John najednou nevěděl co říct. Ale to Sherlock vyřešil za něj.  
„Myslel si to vážně?" Přeruší Sherlock najednou ticho a otočí se na Johna. Jeho oči se vpíjí do těch Johnových a je v nich smutek. John chvíli nechápe, ale ještě než to stihne objasnit, ho to napadne. „To že… To že mě miluješ."  
Najednou je těch pár vteřin ještě větší ticho než předtím. Ale ještě před tím než se John uvědomí, se spustí jeho automatická obrana. Ta obrana, která funguje už několik let, když někdo nadhodí tohle téma. A která právě teď funguje neuvěřitelně špatně.  
„Proč si zachránil mě?" Zeptá se John a Sherlock pootevře ústa a pak je zaklapne. Johna má chuť vylézt ven a skočit si dolů.  
„Promiň, nechtěl jsem-"  
„Ne, to je…" Přeruší ho Sherlock, snažící se nalézt slova. „To je v pořádku." Na nějakou chvíli je znova ticho. John neví co říct a nejradši by sám sobě nafackoval. A vlastně nemá tušení, kam tímhle Sherlock míří.  
Vlastně má, ale... Bylo by to vůbec možné? Mohl by… Mohl by Sherlock...  
„Den kdy mi ho vzala," přeruší Sherlock ticho a John se na něj podívá, není si jistý, jestli je připravený na to, co řekne. „Den kdy mi vzala Mycrofta, byl nejhorší den v mém životě," pokračuje Sherlock, značně nesvůj, ale když už začal, nenechá to jít. „Ale pokud by mi vzala tebe, byl by to poslední den v mém životě," Sherlock se otočí na Johna a jejich pohledy se setkají. „Protože tě miluju."  
Je opravdu zvláštní příležitostí, když Londýnský Big Ben přestane bít. Jenže Johnovi přišlo, že v tu chvíli opravdu přestal.  
John už pár vyznání lásky zažil. Ty, které nebyly myšleny až tak vážně. Nebo ty které nečekal. Ty, které chtěl. Ty, které si vnutil myslet, že je chce. Ale nikdy v životě si nemyslel, že se dočká vyznání lásky, které s ním pohne tak moc a na které bude čekat tak dlouho.  
Ale teď už čekat nebude.  
Znova se projeví jedna z Johnových automatických reakcí, ale tentokrát je to dobře. Protože když se John vrhne na Sherlocka a Sherlock se skloní, aby mu vyšel vstříc, tak Johnovo srdce skoro exploduje štěstím. Je to jen dotyk rtů, něžný, cudný, ale tak dokonalý a tak opravdový, že by je klidně mohl oba na místě zabít. Sherlock má ruce na Johnových zádech a přitahuje ho blíž, až mezi nimi nezůstane žádný prostor a John drží Sherlockovi tváře tak pevně, že jsou tam jako přilepené.  
John se odtáhne, neochotně, ale tohle teď musí udělat, musí mu to říct. Odtáhne se jen tak, aby viděl Sherlockovi do očí, do těch očí, které se na něj dívají s hladem a láskou.  
„Miluju tě," řekne John Sherlockovi na něj zírá s otevřenou pusou, jako by tomu ani nemohl věřit. Ale i tak se mu začne třást spodní ret, protože tohle je na něj příliš. John se natáhne, aby vzal Sherlocka do náruče, a nechá ho plakat, rukou mu jezdí po vlasech.  
Jejich srdce bijí proti sobě, jakoby se k sobě chtěli dostat blíž. Sherlock zoufale svírá Johna, potřebuje se ujistit, že tam opravdu je a už nikdy nepůjde pryč. A když se po nějaké době Sherlock odtáhne, John ho pohladí po tváři, ruka se mu lehce třese, kvůli pocitu, že to opravdu může udělat. Ale Sherlock třas nevnímá, vyjde jeho dotyku vstříc.  
„Jsi v pořádku?" Nepomůže si John a Sherlock otevře oči. Jeho pohled je tak plný emocí, že se Johnovi skoro podlomí kolena. Ale usměje se a překryje Johnovu ruku na jeho tváři svou.  
„Jen nevím… Nepřijde mi spravedlivé, že já můžu být šťastný a Mycroft ne," přizná se sklopeným pohledem. John se na chvilku zalekne, jestli tady není šance, že by si to Sherlock rozmyslel, ale pak se uvědomí.  
„Mycroft chtěl, abys byl šťastný ty," řekne mu John a Sherlock zvedne oči, aby se znova podíval na Johna. „Obětoval by všechno, jenom abys šťastný byl,"ví, že to mu Sherlock věří, protože zakývá hlavou a ruce kolem něho ho pohladí po zádech.  
„Každopádně o mně pochybovat nemusíš, odmítám na tohle čekat dalších několik let," řekne Sherlock s úsměvem a donutí Johna, aby se zasmál, jeho předchozí pochyby zároveň zmizí.  
John si stoupne na špičky a Sherlock se znova skloní, až se dotýkají nosy.  
„Vidím to stejně," řekne John, než znova spojí jejich rty. A tak tam stojí ještě nějakou chvíli, líbají se a oba se snaží přijmout tu skutečnost, že takhle už to bude navždy. Protože teď, teď už mají všechen čas na světě.


End file.
